mashfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Timrock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster M*A*S*H! Thanks for your edit to the Alan Alda page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Adopt this Wiki! Hey dude. I've noticed that you are very much into this wiki. So, why not adopt it! Adopting a wiki makes you the bureaucrat on the wiki which therefore gives you much more power. If you're interested in doing this, just send a request to this page. Hope this helps and you should get it straight away because the bureaucrats haven't edited here for nearly 4 years. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just may do that...There are a lot of more things that I would do with the wiki, including the main page...Thanks! Timrock (talk) 21:50, December 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:55, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi there. I just thought I'd come to see if you were an admin yet and when I got onto the wiki I was amazed. It's totally different to last time I saw it! It's amazing what you've done with it. You clearly are a very good admin. Anyway, see you again sometime! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:08, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Leslie Scorch or Leslie Storch? Hi, would you say it should be Lieutenant Leslie Scorch or Leslie Storch? I just watched the Pilot again and the credits list Leslie Scorch. In Chief Surgeon Who and the Moose it is simply Leslie. The main character page says Lieutenant Leslie Storch but Linda Meiklejohn's article says Leslie Scorch. AndyC37 (talk) 09:23, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it must be a typo error on my part...it should be Leslie Storch...Thanks for the seeing the oversight. --Timrock (talk) 20:54, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Community App Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that the MASH community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page that will explain how manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. Here is a link to the where you can curate. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to Special:Contact. Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! quicky suggestion! Hi there, I normally just browse the wiki and don't really do edits, but just a curious suggestion, would it be a good idea for character/episode galleries? MlNlCUPCAKE (talk) 18:43, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, you know, we have the individual character and pages for each episode, and I've noticed that another user, AndyC37, has added a page dedicated to Colonel Potter's "Potterisms"; perhaps it would be a good idea to add more pages such as that...we have another page refering to Tony Packo's Cafe, the deli n Toledo which Klinger remembers fondly that AndyC37 also added as well... Hey, if you have any page ideas, feel free to add them to the wiki! Thanx! Timrock (talk) 22:20, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Timrock, many thanks for the admin rights. As regards MINICUPCAKE's suggestion, it's a good idea and actually being done gradually...see character galleries for Nurse Bigelow and Nurse Shari for example. There's many images of them from various episodes. I tend to start with minor characters first because they tend to be more neglected. I have an idea to do a gallery page for the entire Klinger collection, but I don't have the expertise in ladies fashion to do it. AndyC37 (talk) 13:46, September 14, 2015 (UTC) hi, thought I'd response again, and for some reason wikia does not notify me of this? I don't know why, hmm. Thank you for hearing my idea. At one point I was browsing the wiki for a DeviantART icon but eventually I had to rewatch an episode because there wasn't really any reliable way for me to find a good icon, but I know there are other reasons for need of character galleries. Maybe I can help with the Klinger collection pictures, because I am a girl. xD "Well, I am the cupcake, and I say: Fowaaaard, skedaddle!" (talk) 01:09, September 20, 2015 (UTC) There is a wika for that :--) Audiobook MASH: A Novel About Three Army Doctors I hope I helped, my father is the one who like MASH, I have a few that I do recall watching, so I hoped I helped, with the audio book GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 08:00, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome! 2 Years Later Here I am, two years later. Great to see that you are still active here and that you have managed to get several new users onto the wiki who have also done some exceptional edits. You've done a great job here, and I think you'll continue doing a great job for as long as you're here. My dad has got the Wikia app on his phone just for this wiki, and he is easily confused by technology! Anyways, good coming back here, good luck for the future! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:02, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Also I just took a look on the Android play store and the app for this wiki is rated 5* with several positive reviews, which is much better than many other wiki apps! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:03, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Glad to have you back...We're always open to any suggestions to improve this wiki! Thanks for the compliment! Timrock (talk) 03:22, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Discussions and Forums Hi there! I don't know if we ever asked you guys if you'd be interested in enabling Discussions, our Forum feature replacement we developed for our communities last year. We no longer support Special:Forums and will be sun-setting that feature eventually (no set date yet). In the meantime, we have switched all new communities to Discussions and are manually enabling it on already established communities who are willing to make the change now. Discussions is an app friendly feature that users can use to post questions, thoughts, images, links, videos and polls. They can upvote posts and even share them on social media. Users can edit their posts for the first 24 hours, but Admins and Moderators can edit posts anytime. Users can report posts they feel do not comply with our guidelines, or that of the community. Admins and Moderators can remove them. We give you the tools you need. Since the introduction of Discussions, we have seen a pretty big increase in community interaction. You can find more information on Discussions here. As part of the process, we can import your current Forums into Discussions. Your current Forum can co-exist with Discussions temporarily if necessary but we would prefer to just import them into Discussions when we enable it. The current forum topic would be imported as categories, so everything stays in order. You can learn more about migration here. Let me know if your community would like to have Discussions enabled and your forums imported, or if you'd like to keep forums and enable discussions. I would be happy to take care of it for you. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know. Thanks so much! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 16:34, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey there! Just checking on this, let me know what you're thinking. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 00:37, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi again! We'd love to get this ball rolling if possible. So let's say that if we've not heard from you by the end of the year, we'll go ahead and enable discussions here and on the app. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 19:53, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Yeah! Just go right ahead and enable the discussions...It's cool with me!!! Timrock (talk) 21:39, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Awesome! I got discussions enabled on the wiki, and I requested that they get enabled on the app, that might take a little while longer. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 22:38, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Goodbye, Farewell and Amen I see on Freedman's page you reference GTA V-there's another reference to M*A*S*H in the game-a comment by Jack Howitzer-from the wiki in question: 'Jack makes a reference to the television comedy, M*A*S*H, on his reality TV show. He is heard saying, "I never meant to kill that baby! I thought it was a chicken!", a nod to the emotional finale of M*A*S*H.' Now, I'm not sure if this would be worth adding as Trivia or not to the finale page, but I thought I would pass it along, just in case CelticDragon0 (talk) 14:23, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Discussion Mod Requirements/application Hello Tim, I've been editing here and there for a little of a half a year and I plan to do start editing more. I'm glad to see that we've finally gotten a discussions page and was wondering what are the basic requirements for discussion moderator or if there was a way to apply for the position. Thanks in advance and for everything you've done for this wiki. Pedro Washington (talk) 17:13, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Discussions modding and Forum migration Hey Tim, we have worked together on Golden Girls Wiki before. There's an editor here who is interested in moderating Discussions. He messaged you (just above) and also posted Thread:5641. He's got experience with Discussions from Fallout Wiki and I think if someone's willing to work on that part of the community, it should be welcomed! I will promote him to Discussions Moderator soon unless you have any objections. Even as a mod, Pedro will still need an admin to set blocks or change the Discussions categories, so it's good for you both to talk. Also, I will be putting MASH Wiki in the queue to have the Forum content migrated to Discussions very soon. -BertH (help forum | blog) 19:06, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :I went ahead and made Pedro a Discussions moderator. Let me know if you have any questions! -BertH (help forum | blog) 21:59, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :Hey,just saw this post, as I've been busy working on the other Fandom Wikis I'm part of..Thanks! Timrock (talk) 18:57, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Brigadier General Crandell Clayton Hi! Recently watched "cease-fire" and was wondering about the name. Pierce says Brigadier General Brandel Clayton, are there conflicting moments in the series? Virvar (talk) 18:40, March 3, 2019 (UTC) : I don't know of any...all I know is that on the IMDb, the general's first name is listed as "Crandell", so that was used as such on this wiki. I've gotta go back and watch tat "Ceasefire" to see if what you claimed, that Hawkeye saying his first name as "Brandel" instead of "Crandell" is the case. interesting! Timrock (talk) 19:02, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Captain Pierce I just happen to be watching season 2 episode 23 "Mail Call" and come to realize that he may not just be a draftee but a veteran in two wars. It was in a conversation with frank about his stock portfolio saying that his stock went up since the war started and that Captain Pierce mentions " what war Frank? I've been in two." This something that should be looked into to possibly correct his timeline. Thanks (Dixiepridetowing (talk) 19:11, April 23, 2019 (UTC)) Wiki Manager Hey! My name's Chris and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for M*A*S*H Wiki! I'm here to answer any wiki related concerns you may have whether that be editing, design, social disputes etc and to be a a liaison with full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact me on my talk page. Thanks! :) --Spongebob456 talk 13:36, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Introducing Special:Analytics Hey! So with my introduction, I bring some great news on a new feature introduced at Fandom! is a new statistics tracking tool for admins on all Fandom wikis. This feature includes some really insightful statistics that should allow you guys to inform some wiki decisions, such as: * Top viewed pages * # of page views (daily over the past 30 days) * Most visited files * Desktop vs mobile sessions * and more! So as I mentioned above, this feature is really great as it allows you to see what areas are doing very well and how you can capitalise on them. For example, the tool shows most of your wiki's views come from readers on mobile phones (65%). A way to really help these users would be to make sure all your infoboxes are portable as I noticed a few weren't quite transferred yet. That's just one way these statistics can be super useful! :) Hopefully you like this feature, it's been highly requested for some time and we would really appreciate your feedback on it. For more help with it, please feel free to ask me questions and also refer to these two super useful articles: * Introducing the Wiki Analytics Admin Dashboard * Help:Analytics Dashboard Thanks! --Spongebob456 talk 13:36, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards! Hi again! I'm just dropping by to let you know of a new scheme introduced at Fandom called Editor Rewards. This is a great new scheme designed to reward editors on Fandom, with merchandise ranging from free video games, hoodies, collectibles, and more! To find out more about the scheme, please feel free to read the Introduction to Editor Rewards blog post Fandom staff posted. Also, please do leave feedback in the comments section of that blog as staff will be able to respond quickly and answer any questions you may have. Thanks! :) --Spongebob456 talk 14:35, August 30, 2019 (UTC)